Detention
by The.Golden.Rose
Summary: Not only was Eden in a new school, but she had a perverted roommate and a teacher intent on singling her out. TykiXOC also CrossXOC AllenXRoad LenaleeXKanda and many many more xD rating might go up for later happenings, themes and language
1. Warm Welcome

**AN: kk guys not much to say... more chapters will be up as soon as possible to introduce other characters and twists :P **

**DGM is NOT MINE. The only ones I own are my OCs, Teya belongs to Hollow Sanctuary **

Warm Welcome

Looking up I saw a huge mansion like building with smaller more intricate homes all around it. The roofs were a dark reddish brown and they were slightly slanted. All of the windows were shuttered, or at least had blinds, making impossible to see inside.

_This is where brother sent me? You've got to be joking..._

I let out an odd sounding sigh and picked up my two suitcases. Lugging all of my belongings through the front gate, I started toward the doors. Toward my new life.

* * *

"Hello, may I help you?" A young Asian woman with shoulder length hair asked. She was very pretty as she smiled at me warmly, almost adopting me with her eyes.

"Um, well, I'm looking for my room..." I stumbled, looking at my feet. "Oh! I'm Eden. Eden Tradgärd. I'm a new student here."

Looking down at her computer she clacked her fingers on the keyboard and smiled. "You're in room 401 in _West Dorm_. Your roommate should be there, she's new also." She looked at me with a gentle gaze then turned her eyes back to the screen, seemingly dismissing me.

Blinking quickly I stood kind of awkwardly, shifting my weight from foot to foot. The woman continued her clicking and typing, back in her own little world. "Miss?"

"Hm? You can call me Miss Lee." She looked up, questions darting behind her eyes.

Ignoring her look, "How do I get to my room? Let alone _West Dorm_?" I asked sheepishly, feeling my ears go hot with embarrassment.

She grabbed something out of a drawer and handed it to me with a smile. It was a brochure labelled _Cross Rose Academy, an experience for all_.

Resisting the urge to snort in a mixture of amusement and for the sake of irony. I mumbled a small thanks and opened it up to the map.

Studying the layout I picked up my bags and headed in the direction I figured was the right was to the _West Dorm_. After walking down long hallways, heading outside, entering another building and climbing several different staircases I saw a dark brown door in front of me. The golden numbers 401, nailed onto the top.

"Well this is it." I said aloud to no one in particular. Shifting my bags into my left hand I knocked on the door lightly. Silence. With a frown I knocked on the door a little more forcefully.

_Miss Lee said that I would have a roommate. Well where is she now huh?_

Still more silence. Tapping my foot indignantly I put my hand onto the doorknob and turned, finding it unlocked. I pushed the door open and jumped in surprise, my bags hitting the floor.

A man with long, long red hair was leaning down over a dark haired girl. Both of them unclothed and positioned on a bed. Letting out a small shriek I slammed the door. My face was burning and I knew I was sporting a hideous shade of red.

The sounds of thumping and scrambling pushed me out of disgusted shock as the door flung open. The girl was standing wrapped in a blanket and looking dishevelled. Her hair was dark, long and wavy, but I didn't know how much of that I could attribute to her previous exercises.

"H-hi!" She burst out almost too loudly. Her dark red eyes were large and kind of slanted, her skin tone a dark brownish orange, suggesting...well probably some type of Asian decent.

I blinked looking almost dumbfounded by her appearance. Looking up at her face I squeaked an oh so intelligent greeting.

She stopped for a second and put her hand on the back of her head. She let out a loud laugh, that if she were a different person would seem raunchy and obnoxious, but it gave her a very 'woman' edge. "Looks like you just saw a ghost! Didn't mean to scare you, sorry 'bout that. I'm Teya, with a dee and a jay. And that ginger back there?" She hitched a thumb into the room. "That's Cross."

Small laughter escaped my lips as I stared at the girl. Woman suited her better but she was roomed here so she must not have been that much older then me. Covering my mouth with my hand I smiled, "I'm Eden, nice to meet you Teya." I put out my hand in a greeting and she shook it enthusiastically.

I picked up my bags and warily looked into the room. The red haired man seemed to be vacating the bathroom attached to the slightly crammed dorm.

"Don't worry 'bout him, he'll be gone soon as he pulls up his panties." Her accent was horrid, slang included.

I looked at the bathroom with wide eyes as a noise of protest came flying out in the form of a hair brush.

Teya made a small show by screaming a war cry and smacking the brush out of the air. I watched as the brush flew across the room and landed with a dull thud.

"Um..." I mumbled weakly. I must have looked like a deer in head lights, as when she looked at me she let out a surprising bark of a laugh, startling me yet again.

She looked at me with a lopsided grin and grabbed my bags. Trudging across the clothing covered floor to the second bed in the room. Dropping the luggage ungracefully onto the stiff bed she sighed, obviously not swayed by her surroundings.

Strutting over to her bed she sat down cross-legged, still wrapped in her sheets, and held her ankles.

I took a small step forward but was interrupted by the bathroom door being opened, no, more like kicked open. The tall red haired man strode out wearing a pair of black jeans.

He glared at the naked girl then turned his wine coloured gaze on me. Feeling uncomfortable I shifted about, clasping my hands in front of my stomach.

With a huff he turned and practically stomped out of the room, uttering swears the whole way, until the door closed and there was silence.

My body unthawing from the obvious threat being gone, I turned and saw the dark haired girl stretching. She seemed totally relaxed, apparently unlike myself.

"Meh, forget about him, he's just pissed that he didn't get laid. Although I suppose he'll just go find someone else for that now..." She looked puzzled then shrugged.

I walked slowly over to my appointed bed and sat down stiffly. I looked up to see her eyes boring into me.

"So roomie, tell me about yourself."

**EN: if you have questions I can answer, or they may be answered in later updates =D please review!!!! **


	2. Blondie

**AN: I do NOT own DGM, or Teya. I own my OCs :)**

Blondie

"I'm 17, I lived with my older brother before I came here. He sent me here for my last year because of some circumstances back home." I breathed a little more calmly now that she wasn't staring at me.

"Where're you from? That accent of yours sounds like you're a northerner." She commented looking at her nails.

I grabbed a small piece of my hair and tugged on it nervously. "I'm, uhm, Swedish."

Set let out a huge grin, "That explains a lot."

My head snapped up at her with a small blush on my cheeks. "What do you mean by that? My accent isn't that bad is it?"

"Woah, no mean for offense blondie, but your skin is real pale, baby blue eyes. Perfect stereotype." Teya looked at me with a certain emotion I couldn't quite place.

Stretching she laid back down and snuggled into her blanket robe. It almost looked as if she had fallen asleep.

"What about you? Where are you from, what's your story? And what was that thing about the 'dee and the jay'?" I had pulled my knees up to my chest, resting my chin on my arms. "Who was that red head anyways? Your boyfriend?"

One of her eyes cracked open and she lifted her head in my general direction. Grumbling something about pushy kids she sat up with a serious look.

"Like I said, I'm Teya with a dee and a jay. My last name is Khan. I'm not orange because of a really bad tan, I'm Mongolian. I came here to England to do a victory lap. Seemed more interesting."

The whole time I had a shell shocked face. When she took a breath I pointed at her chest. "Your um..." I started, "Teya your chest." As she was explaining the blankets began falling down, exposing her naked breasts.

Throwing my hands over my face I made a little 'eep' noise. I heard a rough laugh and some rustling. This probably meant she fixed the blankets. "No need to freak blondie, you've seen boobs before."

I peaked out from between my fingers to see her looking at me and snickering. "So you're, uhm Mongolian was it? I still don't get the 'dee and jay' thing." I rubbed the back of my head letting out a nervous laugh.

She leaned forward on her bed and grabbed a notebook from her bed stand. Raising her finger she motioned me over. I jumped off my bed and walked over to her cautiously.

I saw that she had written down a set of characters on the paper. I stared at them slightly puzzled.

D-E-I-J-A

Sitting back down after handing me the page she had a satisfied smile. I stared at the ink on the page with a thoughtful expression. After a few moments of pondering I looked up at her, putting the page out in front of me.

"What idiot would spell a name like that?!" I hit the page with my other hand. She stared at me dumbfounded for a second.

She started laughing really loudly, I was coming to believe it was her signature action.

"Haha! That surprised me. You're strange you know that? But hey, we all have our own personal quirks." I stopped then realised how rude I had been.

"Err...I didn't mean..."

"No problemo blondie. When I first came here I wasn't that good with English. What my poor spelling and pronunciation came up with was this." Putting one finger on the ink she grinned.

"Oh." Mentally kicking myself for my intelligence and obvious brains.

_God Eden, your first hour here and you've already insulted your roommate._

"About Cross... the red head from earlier," She snapped her fingers in front of my face. "Hey spacey, didn't you want to know about him?"

Blinking rapidly, probably looking like a blinded animal, I nodded.

"He ain't my boyfriend, just a... um... companion." She rubbed her chin thoughtfully and shrugged.

"How'd he get inside the dorm? Don't they not let random adults onto school grounds, let alone the dormitory?" I asked, slightly fearing the answer. Who knew, he could have been sneaking through the windows to visit his lover.

"He's allowed in."

"Why?"

"'Cause he works here."

My face must have shown all of my thoughts and she let out a small chuckle, too deep to be considered a giggle.

"Yuppers! I snagged me a teacher." I let out a small strangled noise and fell backwards, landing on my bed.

"T-that's illegal! Not only age but what about the trust, the bond between teacher and student?"

There was a split second of silence then a cheeky response, "Well I technically am legal, being 18 and all, but hey our bond? Real effin deep."

Making a squak of displeasure I scrambled out of my bed and toward the door. Opening it I could hear her laughing behind me. "You're!!" I managed before closing the door and fluttering down the hall.

_She's sleeping with a teacher? And enjoying it..._

My face was all hot again at all the sexual references with my new roomie. I was standing about twenty feet away from room 401. Looking down the halls I saw about ten other rooms that most likely had people inside.

_Don't you think they'd get caught? Someone must have noticed._

I started pacing back and forth in front of a couple of the rooms.

_What about the other students? Do they know? Wait...do they even care?_

I stopped abruptly looking horrified. Maybe I was just reading too far into things. Teya, no Deija, must see the wrong in this. She'll stop seeing him right?

"What is wrong with this place?" I asked the ceiling, a small frown of worry on my face.

_I'm normal. This stuff is weird. I won't get involved in anything that... well like that..._

Letting out a calming sigh I looked at my hands.

_With a roommate with such loose morals I can't let it get me down. I won't fall into that kind of thing. I only have to be here for one year. I can last. I will last._

I squeezed my eyes shut and did a little victory arm pump at my own motivational speech.

_It wasn't that big of a deal. Her actions are her own, she's an adult. I can't judge her for sleeping iwth her teacher. Lots of teachers woohoo with students. Ewww... I didn't just think that. Oh... gross. Whatever Eden, ignore it, live your normal life, get normal grades, have normal friends._

My thoughts were cut short as I yelped in surprise. I felt a hand lightly poke my shoulder again. My heart racing, I curled up in a ball of despair on the floor from the minor stroke I had just received.

"You okay?" A short girl with spiky blue hair was standing over me licking a lollipop. She poked me with her foot. "Hey!" She leaned down and put her face right up in mine.

"I'm sorry!" I stood up quickly, feeling uncomfortable from her gaze. "You scared me, I was daydreaming. Well actually just thinking." I added hastily. She was still staring at me creepily and I rambled on about nothing in particular.

"Hey, blondie, what's your name?" She pulled her lollipop out of her mouth and waved it at me. I stared at her for a second. She was at least six inches shorter then me, but she had such a bossy tongue.

"Hmm?" She leaned in close again, staring at my face. She was apparently studying my features.

"Eden." I chirped. Cringing over my odd voice crack I smiled meekly. She stared at me a bit more then smiled, it was a kind of creepy smile.

"No matter what uncle says, I found you first Eden." She swooped in and gave me a tight I-can't-breathe hug. My name's Road, do you want to play with me? My room's this one right here." She pointed at the door beside me. It read 398.

Trying to pry myself away from her I managed a small protest. "N-no, I'm um, busy. I'm supposed to um...grab a soda for my roommate." I looked at her trying very hard to look serious. "From the vending machine."

She blinked then pushed herself off me. Pointing down the hall, "The vending machines are at the end of the hall and down the first set of stairs." Shoving her lollipop back in her mouth she waved at me and walked into her room.

My face was blank at how fast I had gotten my way. I brushed myself off and looked around in surprise.

_What had she been rambling about? Something about an uncle and playing games?_

Shaking my head I walked down the hall and toward the vending machines. I needed a refreshment anyway. She had said that it was at the end of the hall and down one flight right?

I found the end of the hall and looked around for the stairs. After finding them I walked towards and down them. Looking down the dark hall I saw a glowing light. I rushed toward it not being able to see much of anything in front of me.

Stopping with a jolt I felt relief wash over me as I was looking at the two giant vending machines. The dark and me don't mix well.

_Wait... it isn't night time. Or even evening. Why is it...?_

A sudden blinding pain impaired my vision and I let out a small yip. My eyes were squeezed shut when I heard a deep musical laugh from somewhere near me. Footsteps began moving toward me, my heart started to race.

_It's probably just another student, or maybe a janitor. Why do I have such a weird feeling?_

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I nearly jumped out of my skin. I gasped and spun around to face the person.

Looking up I saw a Hispanic coloured man grinning down at me. He looked moderately normal. Well except for the purple hair and the golden eyes.

_Er... wait a second..._

He stooped down a bit looking in my face and blinked.

"Boo." He lunged at me slightly. Due to this I screamed. Opening my eyes wide I stood there shocked that his childish plan had actually worked. I had even screamed.

"Huh..." He leaned back and shoved his hands in his pockets. "You're a screamer aren't ya kid?" His lopsided grin told me that this was not an innocent comment.

Quickly looking away I frowned and gritted my teeth together. "Sorry... you just startled me." I forced out trying to sound calm. Something about him gave me an odd feeling. It was weird. I didn't like it.

"Hmm... Well the power was off in this hallway, I was just checking that no students were lost. Or at least alone." He rocked back on his heels and made a soft little whistling noise. "I found one."

I looked over at him with a sour expression. All I wanted was a drink. Not to be chastised by some weirdo with purple hair.

"I just want a drink. Then I'll be going back to my room." Turning and searching my pockets for some change to buy a drink of some sort. I frowned when I couldn't find any money.

Hearing an amused noise from behind me I knew without a doubt that I was blushing.

"Here." He reached around me putting some money into the machine. "You look like a 'brown-pop' kind of girl."

I looked over at him as he pushed the button on the machine. He had a very attractive face...

_Gah! What are you thinking Eden? BAD!_

He grabbed the can out of the dispenser and smiled at me. It was a mischievous looking thing that sent my heart racing.

"T-thank you." I mumbled looking down at the pop he handed me.

He had a satisfied smirk as he stood up straight and turned on his heel, starting to walk away. After about five feet he stopped and turned his head over his shoulder.

"Hey kid!" I looked up and caught his eyes. "What's your name?"

"Eden."

He looked at my face a bit longer and then turned, continuing his walk down the hall. I watched him until he was out of sight, then snapping out of it I looked down at the pop and sighed.

_What have you gotten yourself into?_

_**EN: I will probably start calling Teya "Deija" now but it's still pronounced the same :) Thank Hollow Sanctuary for her weird name haha**_

**_Thank you for reading! Please review *hugses*_**


	3. A Stunning Entrance

**AN: I do NOT own DGM or Teya. There probably won't be an update for tomorrow but I'll try as hard as possible!! D= A thank you goes out to Worldreminiscence, KuroiCaelum and RainbowLoverrX3 for the reviews! :) nothing inspires me more then reviews. On that note plz review!**

A Stunning Entrance

By now I was sitting on my bed, staring at the pop in my hands. Deija had been in the shower when I had re-entered the room. She was still in there now so I didn't have to talk to her yet.

Sighing I opened the can, watching the little bubbles almost overflow. I took a small sip and put the can down on my little table. Ironically this was my favourite soda flavour out there.

I sat there pondering the weird man for the next couple of minutes. I heard the bathroom door open and a messily dressed Deija walked into the room casually. She looked at me blankly for a second then grabbed a pile of papers from her bookshelf.

"So blondie," She looked over at me.

"My name's Eden..." I sighed, knowing it was hopeless and I was now forever dubbed 'blondie.' It wasn't my fault I had platinum hair.

"Whatever. What courses you taking this semester?" From the stack of papers she was holding she pulled out a small sheet that was probably her schedule.

I reached into my back pocket and found my paper. Pulling it out I looked it over. "English literature, dance, drama and a spare."

She made a disapproving noise from her spot on the bed. "I've got none with you. All I have are a couple sciences." I looked at her questioningly. "And a math. I'm planning on going into a medical career."

I blinked and stared at her. Having a horrible mental image of Deija as a nurse. She'd scare her patients into perfect health.

Giggling I covered my mouth with my hand and looked up at her. She had a weird smile. "I get that a lot. My plan sounds outrageous for me huh?"

"No,no that isn't it. It's not your brains that I question... it's your methods. Or at least a method I thought you would use." I amended waving my hands in front of me at her.

"What about you, what are you doing with your life?"

"I want to be a professional figure skater. Weird, I know..." I rubbed the back of my head and laughed a bit.

"Nah, that's pretty cool, you're built like a skater too." She looked sincere, pushing a bit of hair out of her face.

"Thanks." I looked at my pop and took another sip.

_She's not that bad... if anything she's actually really nice, just a little threatening._

"Hey, that's my favourite kind, can I have a sip?" She reached over her bed with little grabby fingers at my pop.

I nodded and handed her the can. She smiled at me brightly and took a huge gulp.

* * *

I awoke with a groan, hitting my alarm clock and rolling over. I heard Deija moving around on her side of the room, possibly getting ready for classes.

Sitting up I rubbed the sleep from my eyes with the back of my hand. I grumbled as I heard my roomie laughing at my bed hair. Dragging my feet I trudged over to the bathroom, preparing for my shower.

The night before I had gone with Deija on a tour of where my classes were. She had explained that it was moderately difficult to get lost and that I would be fine. We walked the path from all my classes... twice. I was still going to get lost.

After washing I turned off the shower and stepped out, shaking water off my feet. Wrapped my hair in a towel, then my body in one too.

Mornings were not my thing.

Looking into the foggy mirror I rubbed off a small patch to see my face. Brush teeth, check. Makeup, check. I turned and walked out of the room, heading over to my clothing pile.

Deija made an amused noise from somewhere behind me. "You're like a zombie. You'd be funny to see hung-over."

I gave her a nastily look over my shoulder. I found my uniform and stumbled back into the bathroom. Drying off a bit more I got dressed then blow dried my hair. Frowning a bit at my too-pale skin and my droopy hair. I put it up in a pony-tail.

Growing up in the north, I had always admired people with tanned or darker skin tones. It was a weird fascination but it kept me happy.

Having left the bathroom I was standing in front of our mini-fridge with a bowl of cheap cereal. Crunching slowly I saw Deija turn to me holding out a coffee. Shaking my head slowly I grumbled, "No thanks, I don't really like coffee. It smells funky." She laughed lightly then drank the cup herself. Black.

Slightly grimacing I put down my empty bowl and checked my clock. 8:15 am. Figuring that it was about time to leave for my first class I grabbed and shouldered my messenger bag. Without a word I walked out of the room and down the not so familiar hallway toward drama.

* * *

I was outside heading into the building where drama was when I heard my name being called. I turned around instinctively and searched for a familiar face. I frowned when I saw no one I knew.

"Eden!" I heard the cry from somewhere close. I freaked out when I was tackled by a small form.

"Ummph." I groaned as I was squeezed by the blue haired girl like a teddy bear. Trying to ply her off, I made little impatient noises when she clung tighter.

"I missed you!"

"Road." I turned my head to see an un-amused looking boy with white hair looking at the girl. He wasn't that tall. In fact he was short.

"Allen~ this is Eden. The one I told you about." She looked at him around me. He still had an un-amused face. Making a little gasp I noticed an odd red scar running down his face. He looked over at me and smiled.

Rubbing the back of his head he laughed apologetically. "I'm sorry about her, she's a bit strange." I blinked at him, with a small nod he turned back to Road.

"But Allen..." She whined stomping her foot childishly. "Fine." After one last hug she let go and stood beside the 'Allen' boy.

"It was nice to meet you Eden." He smiled again but something about it made me cringe. It looked wrong somehow.

Road looked up at him and smiled, grabbing his arm and dragging the protesting boy behind her.

"Strange. This school is strange." I declared while holding my head. I started walking again toward class.

I was walking down the hall when I saw the door that I was supposed to go through. Looking around I wondered why there weren't any other students in the halls.

Stepping in front of the door I heard a loud buzzing noise above me. Slightly panicking I zipped toward the classroom at lightning speed, trying to avoid being late.

I heard a loud cry from inside the class and then a hollow 'thud'. Black covered my vision and I hit the floor, my body like a rag-dolls.

My head spinning I closed my eyes trying to comprehend what was going on. I heard noises and commotion inside of the class, along with laughing and some cries of horror.

Looking up I saw the door open and heard some of the voices from inside the class more clearly.

"Sir! You hit her!"

"Oh no! Is she okay?"

"Watch before you close the door Sir!"

"Haha, Sir is so slow!!"

The rest of the sounds died as I sat up holding my head. I looked up into the doorway to find the Hispanic coloured man staring down at me shocked.

My expression was probably the same as his. My head began to swim from embarrassment and shock. He was still staring down at me blinking in surprise.

We sat there in awkward silence. A large purple bruise forming on my forehead.


	4. Crazy Town

**AN: Sorry for the wait, school got in the way. haha :) enjoy!!!!!^^**

**I do NOT own DGM or Deija!!!!**

**Crazy Town**

After the initial shock wore off I blushed a vibrant red. He was still looking at me when I slowly stood up, bracing myself on the doorframe. Groaning, my head throbbed in protest.

Catching his eye he gave me a strange look, it quickly changed to a warning glare. I made a startled noise but nodded fearfully. Other students were gathering around trying to see past the teacher at my slowly growing goose-egg.

"You're late Miss..." The man looked at me clearly searching for a name.

"Tradgärd." Putting my hand on my forehead I gave him a puzzled look. He silenced me with another glare.

"Well Miss Tradgärd, I hope that head wound doesn't interfere with your daily life. It's turning a lovely shade of blue-black." He looked at my forehead then back at my face.

Standing there dumbfounded I frowned. "I'll be fine... Sir... it doesn't hurt too much." I laughed airily and rubbed my fingers over it gently. Grimacing when I touched it I put my hand down.

_He's not even apologizing to me! What a jerk... He wasn't this mean last night._

I looked down and worried my lip. My thoughts were definitely not going to help me.

"Take a seat Miss Tradgärd, stay a while." He stepped out of the way and I saw that the students had already dispersed.

"Y-yes Sir!" I squeaked as I turned towards one of the randomly assorted desks. Sitting down in one, more towards the wall I sighed heavily, glad to be done with the whole scene.

I heard some whispers from around the class and felt some eyes digging into my back. Groaning I thumped my head on my desk, immediately gasping and picking up my head.

Looking up at the roof I frowned.

_I'm making a complete idiot out of myself! What's wrong with me?!_

Resting my elbow on the desk, I placed my cheek gingerly on my palm. Looking at the front of the room I ignored the rest of the class' laughter and snide remarks.

Catching eyes with the teacher again I frowned, shoving out my lower lip in a pout. He made a small cough of discomfort and looked at me, seeming to try to plead me to look away. I gave him a nasty look and he turned around, writing something on the black-board.

"My name is Mr. Mikk, all of you know me. Other than Miss Tradgärd of course." I groaned and looked away. He was purposely bringing attention to me.

More noises from the class. I shifted uncomfortably.

"This is Drama. I know that this might be a freebee class for a couple of you, take it seriously, or at least as serious as an actor can be." The class was moderately quiet now and paying attention to him.

I tuned out what he was saying and pulled out my phone. Hiding it stealthily behind my bag. I sent a quick message to my brother. I could still hear Mr. Mikk at the front of the class, talking away.

Giving my phone a sour look I punched in a complaint to my brother. Getting a response I frowned, puzzled but put my phone away. There was utter silence in the class and I felt more eyes on me.

"Miss Tradgärd? Can you answer what I just asked?" Mr. Mikk was now leaning on a desk a couple of seats in front of me.

"W-what?" Freaking out I felt that familiar feeling of embarrassment on my cheeks, more like my whole torso at the moment though.

"You're phone too. They aren't allowed in class." He held out his hand at me, walking closer. I blinked feeling wave after wave of embarrassment flood over me. I pulled my phone out of my bag and placed it in his hand. Looking down at the floor somewhere on my left.

"Well?" He was now slightly leaning over my desk. He had slipped my phone into his pocket.

"W-what was the question?" I mumbled quietly, hoping that no one else heard me. I was wishing that he would tell me quietly too.

"If you had been paying attention Miss Tradgärd," The way he said my name gave me an odd sensation. "Instead of texting your boy friend," I let out an offended noise. "You would have heard me and thus removing any reason for ridicule to yourself." He said all too loudly for my liking.

I gaped at him. This man, may teacher was purposely making fun of me. He was going to be the source of bullying. I frowned with a blank expression.

Great.

"I'm sorry." I added weakly looking up at him, hoping that I was using my 'kicked-puppy' face properly. It usually got me out of trouble. Usually.

"Stop making that face, you might give people a reason to judge your morals. And hobbies."

Resisting the urge to 'head-desk' I managed an, "Urk." The rest of the class burst into laughter. I heard a couple guys call out very inappropriate things and ask me 'how much?'

My eye twitched.

"I asked you to enlighten us as to why you came to this school, why you're in drama and to give us a demonstration of your skills." More giggling around the class.

Giving the teacher a nasty look I said haughtily, "I came here because my brother sent me. I like drama, isn't that a good enough reason for being here? Finally... I'm not going to do that."

Sighing I looked up at him, my courage all pumped up from the sheer amount of embarrassment hormones in me. They weren't called that but whatever.

"Hmm... Mostly acceptable. But you must show us something. Or you won't get your phone back." His look was almost playful, maybe a bit childish.

I frowned, feeling my courage starting to drain away. "N-no... uhm...I, uh." Mr. Mikk raised an eyebrow at me, shoving his hand in his pocket, grabbing my phone then waving it at me.

"Fine!" Standing up I walked to the front of the class, immensely aware of all the eyes on me. Vaguely aware of Mr. Mikk's satisfied smirk. "What do you want me to do?" I tugged on the edge of my skirt, suddenly finding it too short.

"Oh-oh! Act out your morning routine! Don't forget the tooth brushing!" One of the guys in the class shouted out. Mr. Mikk gave him a nasty look then tapped his foot in thought.

"Do what you like best. Do what inspires you."

I blinked, face blank. What did inspire me? Would I want to show the class of I-hate-Eden's? With a sudden epiphany I looked at Mr. Mikk. My eyes got all shiny. He blinked in surprised then looked almost uncomfortable again.

With a small sob a tear started to drip down my cheek. Stunned silence as I began to wipe at my face. I began to make soft whining noises. "Mis-mister Mikk, w-why are you *sob* being so mean?" Continuously rubbing at my eyes, I caught his eye. He looked un-amused.

_That's it. I'm pulling out the big guns now._

I bit my lip and glared at him icily, the whole class watching intently. Tears rolling slowly over my cheeks I crossed my arms angrily.

"Even after last night? How could you!" I cried hysterically, his eyebrow twitched and the students laughed at him.

"Was all you said a lie? Did you even mean any of it?" Dramatically i flung my arms in the air.

The class was laughing now, probably not at me but at Mr. Mikk's expression. I don't know how but for some reason my acting was working. It kind of helped that he most likely was connecting what i was saying with the previous day's happenings.

"Eden. Hall. Now." The class went silent then everyone began laughing again.

An especially loud voice called, "What Sir, she explaining too much of you guys' private life?"

He looked at the girl and snorted, rather un-graceful if you ask me. I turned and stalked out of the room, hoping that my walk was complimentary to my previous actions. Once in the hall I grimaced. I always hated shifting out of actress mode, I regained my regular emotions and pride.

Hearing more noises then the deep voice of Mr. Mikk I tapped my foot hurriedly. Blush was creeping onto my face as I yet again felt my super-courage hormones leaving.

The door opened and closed as Mr. Mikk walked out. I put my hands in front of my stomach and looked at them.

_He's going to bring something up. He's going to ruin my social life, my whole school like. He might even fail me!_

I admit it. I was panicking. I didn't know why though. Looking up at him sheepishly i noticed a small smirk.

_Why is my heart racing? Why does this crazily attractive man make me so uncomfortable?_

I mentally kicked myself. Found the reason.

"Great job kid." He reached out and ruffled my hair. I made a small shrieking noise. "Although in your next enactment call me Tyki. Would make it more personal, more convincing."

I stopped and looked up at him. 'What?" His attitude had suddenly changed. What was wrong with him?

" 'What' What?" He frowned then brightened visibly. "Oh, probably confused about my teacher face, am I right?" I nodded bleakly. "I have to keep up a certain appearance in front of the students. Keeps 'em in line." He gave me the mischievous smile again.

"You're a strange, strange man." As soon as I said it I regretted it. I covered my mouth embarrassed. 'I-I'm sorry!"

He laughed lightly. With a grin he reached into his pocket. "You'll have to come at the end of the day to get this back. Since I confiscated it." He shoved it back in his pocket.

I gasped again when he tousled my hair a little more roughly. He was leaning down, almost at eye level. He had a huge grin on his face then he turned into the doorway, walking back into class.

With a small smile I readjusted my ponytail that he had screwed up and sighed. "What a weird guy." I walked back into class, a small pink shade upon my cheeks.

**EN: Sorry if there are any typos!! :S My fingers hit the wrong keys sometimes haha**


	5. The Garden

**AN: Sorry I took so long to update -____- school was eating my life. I'll try to update before easter, but I'm not sure if I'll have the time. :( **

**I do NOT own DGM!!!**

The Garden

"Okay everyone, time to introduce ourselves!"

Looking at my nails I frowned at my teacher. Drama class had gone by fairly quickly. Mr. Mikk had been winking at me one second then glaring vehemently the next.

_I swear, that man has MPD._

After class was over I had rushed off to my next class. Dance. I wasn't going to be late. I had found the room quite easily.

Now I was stuck witting in a chair, one of many set up in a circle. The rest of the class was sitting around the circle too. The person beside me was humming a tune, playing with my hair and had a lollipop in her mouth.

I was staring at the teacher with a sour look. Ignoring what Road was saying and doing. I just had to be stuck with this girl.

The teacher had long blue hair pulled back into a pony-tail. He was tall too. He had introduced himself as Mr. Kamelot.

He pointed at a random person in the circle and they said their name. Continuing to point and get names he was smiling. Pointing at me, "What's your name, you sitting with my Road."

I looked at him confused then at Road with the same expression. She smiled. Deciding that this girl gave me the creeps I looked back at Mr. Kamelot.

"Eden Tradgärd Sir."

"Oh! So you're Eden! It's nice to finally meet you."

"Uh..." Slightly confused I looked around uncomfortably. This place was getting creepily weirder every second.

_Why do these people know who I am? I only got here yesterday._

I swallowed hard and pushed down my doubts. Road had probably told the white haired boy. I don't know who told this teacher though.

Cutting into my daze I heard a whining voice beside me. "Dad, why didn't you ask mee..."

Looking between the two I blinked in surprise. Father and daughter then? I couldn't see any similarities between them, except for the blue hair.

Before he could answer she pulled the lollipop out of her mouth, exclaiming loudly. 'I'm Road Kamelot." The class was silent as she put the candy back and continued humming at me.

I blinked at her then at the teacher. He smiled at me and continued pointing at the other students. Felling slightly uncomfortable I looked down at Road.

Whispering, "Can you, um, let go please?" I just met her yesterday and she was already treating me like a life-long friend.

She ignored me.

"Excuse me... Road?" I prodded at her. No response. "Road." Trying a couple more times, I gave up when she was still ignoring me after ten tries.

After Mr. Kamelot had pointed at everyone at least once he clapped his hands together. Some students jumped from the random loud noise, I was one of them.

"Everyone pair up with someone for your stretches." I groaned feeling Road's grip tighten on me, she was almost daring me to leave for someone else.

"See those mats over there? Go claim one everyone!" He called as the students stood and walked over to the mats on the floor.

Next thing I knew I was being dragged by my arm over to an unoccupied mat. She pulled on me, successfully yanking me down, sitting me on the mat.

"You might want to take your candy out." I commented blandly. She made a giggling noise and then loud chewing ensued. Cringing at the noise I looked to my right.

Just in time to see the teacher pull off his button-up ad drop his pants. This revealed a full body, black leotard. I gagged.

Covering my mouth with my hand I tried very hard to re-swallow the vomit that was creeping up my throat. Squeezing my eyes shut I looked away, pretty sure that I just died a little on the inside.

Successfully not barffing my brains out I let out a small disturbed noise.

_I definitely did not want to see my teacher's junk, but I did and now I have ten years less left to live._

Road made a small worried noise then looked over at her father. "Oh. He's like that, sometimes. This is actually a good day."

"You mean that there is something worse than your teacher in a full-body piece of spandex?" I asked sceptically. I doubted anything could be worse.

"Well you could have seen him in a full body spandex suit, prancing down the hall yelling 'Oh, my darling brother!' or 'Road, come give daddy a big hug!' Now that's what he usually does." She pushed her finger on her cheek thoughtfully.

I hung my head between my knees. She giggled when I made a pathetic strangled noise. This was not happening. I thought these expensive British schools were supposed to be normal. Apparently I had to go to the one that was so utterly wacked. Maybe my luck was just that bad.

When I zoned back in I was somehow already stretching. I had no idea when that happened. Loosing my train of thought I continued stretching. Toe touch here, then other foot, reach, next reach and so on. Zoning back in I felt Road touch my arm lightly.

"Hey Eden?" She was looking at me intently, sitting cross-legged on the mat.

"Yes?" I adjusted my outfit since we hadn't had time to change into our dance clothes. Luckily the skirt had shorts underneath.

"You remind me of someone I knew a long time ago." She smiled sadly looking down. She then looked up, smiling and giving me a childish grin. "If I didn't already have Allen I would steal you away from uncle T-" Mr. Kamelot cut her off by swooping in and sitting beside us.

She looked at him blankly. "You cut me off." They shared a look then she gave him a small hug. "Well, whatever, it doesn't matter because I have my Allen!" She cuddled the air around her, twisting her torso back and forth.

Mr. Kamelot was still sitting there when I looked over. He had winced at Road's mentioning of Allen but smiled at her.

"Don't mind her dear, she's just madly in love." She playfully smacked at him and protested, saying something about how lame that was. And how she wasn't.

_Don't mind her? You should have said something about yourself too Mr. Spandex suit!_

I looked at him and smiled, "It's no problem Sir, she's not that bad." She grinned at him triumphantly and stuck out her tongue.

"Wait..." Road looked thoughtful. "I'm not that bad? No fair! I'm not bad at all." She crossed her arms in a pout. Mr. Kamelot laughed lightly then pet her head affectionately.

They both laughed again and started talking in another language. Loosing track of their conversation I looked between them.

_At least he seems like a good parent._

I smiled sadly at the thought then quickly brushed it away. Getting up slowly I looked down at my teacher. "Sir?" He nodded in acknowledgment. "May I go use the restroom?" He nodded again, still deep in conversation with Road.

The rest of the class was stretching being well behaved, even if their teacher was ignoring them. Maybe he just had that kind of impression on people. For some reason he reminded me of someone, I couldn't place who it was though.

Walking out of the class I found the restroom quite easily. I looked at the mirror and readjusted my hair. The bruise on my forehead was pretty bad. Really, really bad actually. I brushed some of my bangs in front of it. Satisfied I immediately reached for my phone, but then I remembered that Mr. Mikk had it.

I sighed. Why did I even have the urge to text my brother? It's not like he could do anything, being in Sweden and all. It had only been one day since I had seen him and I already missed him.

_I hope he remembers to go back and see mom and dad every once in a while. He'll have to give dad his medicine._

I stood there thinking aimlessly. I hadn't seen mom or dad for a couple years now. Dad gained weight, mom got more grey hairs. Or at least that's what brother told me. I missed them, but brother said it wasn't safe for me to go home. He never said why though.

Shrugging, I walked out of the bathroom, back toward class. If brother didn't want me to see them then there was a good reason. He wouldn't have just said it just for the sake of saying it.

I smiled at the thought as I entered the room. Mr. Kamelot was now circling the room, showing students which stretched were best and which were most effective for our lessons.

I sat down beside Road on the mat. She looked at me; I'm pretty sure she almost asked some thing but stopped.

A loud buzzing went off and all the students stood up, grabbing all their stuff. Mr. Kamelot looked at us and bid us a good day. 'Don't forget your suits tomorrow." I was pretty sure he meant our black leotard suits.

I picked up my bag and headed out of the class. Frowning I stood in the hall for a second. What was I supposed to do? It was lunch time, was I supposed to find the cafeteria? Or go back to my room? Suddenly remembering something I looked over toward the drama room. Maybe I could get my cell-phone, go up to my room then go to English Literature? Nodding I walked over to the drama hallway.

Standing in front of the door I noticed it was slightly open, the light was on inside. Taking a gulp i knocked timidly, I poked my head in.

He was leaning against the desk I had been in and was looking at something in his hand. I heard little mechanical noises from what he was holding.

Those noises were very familiar. I looked over at him shocked from the doorway.

_He's snooping through my phone!_

I grinded my teeth together and tightened my fists. That was an invasion of privacy, I didn't care who he was, or what he looked like, he wasn't allowed to do that!

About to barge in I heard a small laugh from him. I stopped dead in my tracks. He had his eyes closed as he brought the phone up to his lips. I stared at him, shocked. He pulled it away and smiled softly.

"To plant a garden, all you need is a single rose." He looked down at the phone, his eyes open and studying the screen.

I gasped and almost fell into the room. I covered my mouth, a little too late though. Almost sure that he had heard me I turned in the doorway and ran, hoping that he didn't know that it was me.

_What was he..? Why did...he..? What?!_

My thoughts scrambled through my head as I stopped once outside in the fresh air. Walking over to a tree I slid down it and sat at its base.

I frowned after a minute or two. I didn't have to run, I could have stayed and said that I had tripped and fallen into the dreaded door. He probably wouldn't have believed me but I would have gotten my phone back. Why did it make such a difference after seeing that?

_He has mental problems. Normal people do not kiss their student's phones. But then again, normal students wouldn't have had such a freak out when their teacher did that._

I groaned and rubbed my temples. Okay so I was a bit strange, I already knew that. Maybe I was making a big deal out of nothing. I did that a lot. He might have just been... appreciating the advancements in technology.

_Like hell he was Eden!_

Well it was worth a shot. I grimaced, that was kind of pathetic. I could just forget it ever happened. That seemed a solid plan. I let out a startled yelp as a hand touched my shoulder. Now with twenty less years to live I saw Road looking at me quizzically. Allen was standing with her.

"Uncle said to give this to you." She held out her hand, my phone resting in her palm. "He also said something about shitty spies." She shrugged. "Dunno 'bout that part. Uncle Tyki's a bit weird sometimes. I stared at her blankly. I put my hand out mechanically and she dropped the phone in it.

_He knows it was me... I'm so doomed._

Despair washed over me and I heard a surprised yet worried noise from Allen. "You're really pale Eden...what's wrong?" He asked sounding concerned.

"Nothing. Also this is my natural skin colour." I replied bleakly, opening up my phone.

The scream showed a picture of me standing on my balcony back home. Brother had taken the picture so that I wouldn't forget what it was like back at home.

I blinked at it blankly. This was the picture that he had kissed?

Road leaned over my shoulder and looked at my phone. She made a gasping noise and looked at me. "That's a really pretty picture Eden. Is that your home?"

I felt my cheeks go hot and I mumbled a small reply, confirming her guesses. Allen leaned over politely, to try to see the picture too, I guessed. I turned the phone for him to see.

"It is a very pretty picture." He smiled, it wasn't like before. It seemed more genuine right now.

I mumbled a 'thank you' to him and turned the phone back to face me. Exiting the photo I checked to see of I had any new texts or missed calls. None. I sighed, at least brother didn't text me when Mr. Mikk had the phone.

The phone vibrated. I looked at it questioningly. Opening the text I saw it was from my brother. Reading it over, then again, then for a third time, I closed the phone.

Road looked up at my face then squeaked in worry. She reached for my head. "Eden," She was holding my face between her hands, "What's wrong?"

I looked at her quizzically. What did she mean 'What's wrong?'

"What do you mean?" My vision was blurring oddly.

"Eden, you're crying."

**EN: Sorry if there's any typos or errors in the text -.-' **


End file.
